Vehicles are traditionally powered by an engine, which powers the vehicle and provides the power to charge a battery of the vehicle. The battery provides power for starting the engine and for operating various vehicle accessories. During operation, the engine produces a large quantity of excess heat, i.e., excess thermal energy that is typically dissipated into the atmosphere and lost.
Advancements in technology and desire for driver conveniences have increased the number of vehicle accessories, as well as increased the load, i.e., power demand, on the engine and/or the battery required to power the vehicle accessories. Accordingly, arrangements for extending driving range and increasing the fuel efficiency of the vehicle are desirable. Therefore, systems that increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and reduce the power load on the vehicle's traditional power sources, i.e., the engine and/or the battery, are desirable, and significant vehicle fuel economy gains may be realized if the vehicle's waste heat is converted into usable mechanical and/or electrical energy.